


Hot Jub

by SalamiFingers



Category: Piano Man - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: M/M, This is a joke don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamiFingers/pseuds/SalamiFingers
Summary: Please don't take this seriously, this is a joke fic. K thanks.
Relationships: Joe Hills/Cubfan85
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hot Jub

The wind rushed through the fire-ridden plains, the scars of the war illuminating Joe’s pained face as he stared down Cub. The dead man was smiling, his too-wide grin stretching the already rotting flesh of his face. Joe felt as though he couldn’t breathe, the blood in his body boiling, and the pounding in his ears only growing louder with each slow, agonizing step Cub took towards him. Such was his terror and horror at the state of the man before him, he nearly missed the words Cub spoke.

“Come with me, Joe,” he uttered in a too soft tone, the fondness sending shivers down Joe’s spine. He opened his mouth to speak, but the poet could not rhyme, could not begin to spew the words he so dearly needed to say. The dead man only grew closer, still speaking in his faux comforting voice.

“Close your eyes, Joe, and rest easy again, knowing death’s sweet embrace.” Joe’s body acted against his will, his eyes closing as his breath grew faster, more pained. His head began to spin, the darkness behind his closed eyes pulsing- and he was pulled from it with a touch to his shoulder, a sweet breath of dead air brushing past his cheek. Cub smiled and pressed his lips softly to Joe’s ear. 

“Join the dead team, Conqueror of Death.”

Joe’s eyes flew open as he pushed away Cub, his lips pulled into a near snarl as he snapped his elytra open. The cutting words died in his throat as the man who was once his friend righted himself, the grin on his face more sinister than ever before. He couldn’t think again- and so he ran, wings all but forgotten, and kept running even as the rain began to fall.

And so the hunt began.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Footsteps and ragged breath echoed through the swamp as Joe ran, cursing as he was caught on vines and branches. He could almost feel- no, he absolutely could feel Cub right behind him, could feel his empty eyes ripping into his soul, dragging him out of his body. The man tripped over a raised branch and fell heavily to the ground, struggling briefly to get up before relenting to the pull of gravity, a choked sob leaving his lips. 

“Fuck,” he uttered, shaking violently, hot, unwelcome tears beginning to trail down his grime-covered face.

“Fuck- god fucking….fuck!” Joe forced himself to a kneeling position, his sobs becoming stronger with each moment. His world was crashing around him, the emptiness and pain growing stronger each moment he was alone. He had been fine, he had- with his Joe Pup at his side, he felt as if he could ride out the storm, but the damn man kept coming for him. The damn fucking man, who stuck to Joe like a shadow- who, somehow, managed to find him no matter the labyrinths Joe created. He cursed again, his sobs beginning to die down. He had to move- Cub was still after him, he always would be. Gone was his friend, gone was the man who played golf and made games, leaving only…that.

“That,” he grit out, his eyes filled with hate and sorrow. “That fucking abomination.” A snap caught his attention, and he whirled around, eyes growing wide with terror. Cub smiled grimly down at him, his arms crossed nonchalantly. 

“Abomination? Awfully rude of you, Mr. Hills. You know, if I didn’t know better,” he moved, leaning down to brush hair from Joe’s face. “…I’d say you hated me.” Joe slapped his hand away, backing up and stumbling to his feet.

“Hate doesn’t begin to describe what your deadified body makes me feel, Cub,” he spat, brushing himself off. Cub hummed, and straightened his coat, a smug smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh, I know that’s not the only thing you feel about me, Joe. I know how hard it is to describe things you don’t want to feel,” he snarked, stepping closer to Joe. 

“I know all your little thoughts, the frustrations,” he grew quieter, backing Joe slowly against a tree. Joe’s breath hitched as cold, dead hands closed gently around his throat, unable to force his body to move when faced with the threat of extinction. He shuddered, turned his face away, only to have it painfully grasped and turned to face Cub full on, the smell of death, of something wrong worming it’s way into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe again, his eyes wide as Cub leaned in, barely any space between their faces.

“I know, Joe. I know that you want, in more than one way,” he slipped a leg between Joe’s legs, pushing against his throat lightly.

“To conquer death,” he whispered, leaving the two of them quiet, the only sound Joe’s quick heartbeat. Cub’s lips brushed close to Joe’s, before quickly moving away, leaving Joe to fall to his knees and gasp for breath. 

“I’ll see you soon, Joe.” Joe squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, staring despairingly at the empty air in front of him, the only sign of Cub left behind the handprint on his neck. He cursed and pushed himself up, gathering his thoughts and strength, before beginning to run again, looking for a cave to spend another painful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
